


Slip-ups

by SuperImposed



Series: Kinkfills: Happy Smut Edition [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dubious Consent, Frottage, I apparently just couldn't write consent for SHIT back in the day, I swear to fucking god this was meant to be consensual, Kinkfill, M/M, MEANT to be happy smut, Xeno, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperImposed/pseuds/SuperImposed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wAnT tO bE aLl SeEiN a MoThErFuCkInG sToRy WhErE kArKaT aNd Me GaMzEe ArE aLl ChIlLiN aS bRoS aNd ShIt, BuT tHeRe'S aLl SoMe AcCiDeNtAl ToUcHiNg AnD tHeN sHiT gEtS aLl SeXuAl ;o)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/5681.html?thread=7426353#cmt7426353
> 
> I recommend checking out the whole thread, actually.

Karkat crossed his arms, glaring at the far wall. At least the stupidass, nookslurping juggalo had waited until the lab was essentially empty before lifting the mutant like a doll and plopping him down into a much-protesting horn pile. "tO Be GeTtInG YoUr MoThErFuCkInG ReLaX oN, My bRoThEr," was the only explanation the indigo-blood gave before snatching him up.  
  
Fortunately the only other troll to heed his orders about not sleeping or wandering off - well, he guess Gamzee didn't actually count, Karkat doubted the stoner had stuck around on purpose - was Kanaya, who, after discretely laughing into her hand at their shenanigans, quickly left Karkat to a more private humiliation.  
  
The main issue was that every time Karkat tried to sit up or roll off the pile, Gamzee, who was laying next to him, flung a spindly arm across his chest. Half the time the spacy highblood made a comment along the lines of "wHoA BrO, YoU aIn't MoThErFuCkInG ChIlL EnOuGh tO BE aLl Up aND MoThErFuCkInG LeAvInG YeT," but the other half he was so quite and blank-faced Karkat suspected that the juggalo wasn't even aware he had moved.  
  
The arm lingered more with every attempt, until Gamzee apparently forgot that he had four limbs and left it there. Karkat huffed angrily and tried to move, too frustrated to even form words any longer, but for all his lankiness Gamzee Makara was one strong motherfucker.

"GAMZEE." No response. What a surprise. "HEY! NOOKSNIFFER JUGGALO! STOP WATCHING THE PRETTY MIRACLE RAINBOWS OR WHATEVER THE SHIT IT IS NOW!"  
  
From his spot on the pile Karkat could only get a quarter view of Gamzee's face, unless the indigoblood turned his head, like he did now.  
  
"HeEeEy MoThErFuCkEr, WhAt tHe fUCk'S Up?"  
  
Karkat really hoped that wasn't Gamzee-speak for 'Wait how did you get here?' "LET ME UP."  
  
"NaW BrO, cAn'T! nOt UnTiL YoU Up aNd gEt yOuR MoThErFuCkInG MeLlOW On!"  
  
Okay, so the idiot remembered that he was here and the 'reason' for it. Unfortuantely this was not necessarily a good thing for the angry Cancer. "THEN CAN YOU AT LEAST LIFT YOUR FUCKING ARM UP? YOU'RE PROBABLY CUTTING OFF BLOOD PRESSURE TO ALL MY IMPORTANT BITS."  
  
Gamzee looked at his arm like he was surprised that it was flopped over the diminutive troll's chest. Instead of moving it, however, he smiled wide and lazy and rolled HONKingly over, so he was now chest-down, facing Karkat, and leaning on the extremity, trapping the Cancer even more. "NoW WhAT BiTs WoUld ThOsE bE, MoThErFuCkINg BeST FrIEnD?"


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat gaped, staring at him. If not for the open, rather blank expression on Gamzee's face, the tone he used might even have been called _seductive_. Karkat shook his head to clear it from stupid thoughts. The Capricorn wouldn't know a quadrant if he had a diagram and written instruction, 'suggestive' was definitely  **not** part of his vocabulary.  
  
Karkat's body, though, started beating out his brain because the goat troll's fingers had started rubbing lazy circles into the faded gray symbol almost playfully.  
  
Karkat looked into Gamzee's face. The indigoblood was staring at nothing, eyes level with the inch or two of space above Karkat's head. Frustrated past caring, the crab pushed back, causing a few HONKs, trying to slip out from under the wiry arm.

This drew Gamzee's attention.  
  
His arm clamped down, forcing Karkat's body to sink into the horn pile. A confused expression furrowed his brow for a moment as he stared at the massively angry Cancer.  
  
The circles started up again, but this time the Capricorn took notice of his own actions. His eyes slipped from Karkat's reddening face to the thin fingertips that were rubbing at his bEsT FrIeNd'S shirt.  
  
"G-GAMZEE!" shouted the smaller troll, "STOP THAT YOU USELESS, RUSTED-THINKPANNED-" a sharp gasp escaped the mutant as Gamzee's hand started roving down his torso like it had a mind of its own.  
  
The stoner blinked and glanced back at his friend's face, which was twisted into a rather cute expression. Curiously, he let his hand wander even farther south, and was rewarded by an even rougher exhalation.   
  
Karkat tried to recoup, but the only sound he could make was a surprised groan as warm fingers played with the tops of his jeans.

 

 

"C-CUT THAT OUT!"  
  
Gamzee blinked up at the cry. Karkat glared at him, face reddening; the Cancer's smaller hands latched onto the Capricorn's arm and tried to shove him away. The mutant lacked both power and leverage enough to do so, however.  
  
Gamzee smiled at his bEsT FrIeND and leaned in close, almost touching their noses together. Karkat drew in a sharp breath at the proximity, and before he could start yelling again, Gamzee's hand slipped into his pants.


	3. Chapter 3

"C-CUT THAT OUT!"  
  
Gamzee blinked up at the cry. Karkat glared at him, face reddening; the Cancer's smaller hands latched onto the Capricorn's arm and tried to shove him away. The mutant lacked both power and leverage enough to do so, however.  
  
Gamzee smiled at his bEsT FrIeND and leaned in close, almost touching their noses together. Karkat drew in a sharp breath at the proximity, and before he could start yelling again, Gamzee's hand slipped into his pants.

Much as he would deny it to anyone and everyone, Karkat _squeaked_. The blush on his face spread father, displaying his freak color for all to see, and suddenly he was extremely relieved that nobody had listened to him about staying in the lab.  
  
"G-Gamzeeeee-" The Cancer clamped his mouth shut as the yell dissolved into a whine. The Capricorn blinked up at him, smiling as the much smaller troll squirmed. He didn't know what about the touches was so good, but if BeSt FrIeNd was reacting like this...  
  
Both jumped as another horn sounded under them. Karkat got his wind back, cursing in increasing volume the lab, the demon, the shitty horn pile, and most of all a certain indigo-blooded juggalo who COULD **NOT** TAKE A FUCKING **HINT**.  
  
Gamzee smiled up over Karkat's head, spacing for a moment before a small hand impacted his belly. He looked down in time to see his bEsT FrIeNd squirm, get a better position, and half-push both of them off the pile.


	4. Chapter 4

Gamzee hit the floor hard, wincing as his lower back and elbows smacked against the metal. Karkat, who was expecting him to either catch himself or fall flat entirely, caught up against the Capricorn's midsection. Cursing him horribly, the Cancer went to abscond entirely but was stopped when Gamzee's hands half-reflexively wrapped around his frame.  
  
The highblood leaned back, laying flat on the floor with his legs propped up on the pile, and pulled Karkat up close. The mutant sputtered with rage and indignation.  
  
"GAMZEE- NOOKLICKING EMPTY-THINKPANNED STUPID- LET ME GO!"  
  
Gamzee smiled and ran a hand through Karkat's hair. "NoPe."  
  
Karkat groaned and squirmed against the much bigger troll. He was almost free of the pinning arms when his smaller hand rubbed the front of Gamzee's stupid polka-dotted pants.  
  
The juggalo closed his eyes and leaned back against the floor, hands grabbing Karkat where he could. The mutant was about to start yelling again when he heard the groan.  
  
Oh.  
  
 _Oh_.


	5. Chapter 5

Karkat froze, face completely red as the implications struck. His hand stopped where it was, unsure whether to yank back in disgust or....  
  
The Cancer looked up at Gamzee. Even with his face painted and eyes shut, the juggalo was obviously handsome. The soft parting of his lips as another groan passed them wasn't helping the mutant's dilemma.  
  
Finally, blushing like mad and only half-committed to the action, Karkat tried rubbing his hand in a circle where it was.  
  
Immediately another groan escaped the clown, his body arching smoothly into the touch. Karkat reflected how it was just as well that everyone already knew his blood color, because his face felt like a beacon.  
  
He tried closing his fingers slightly on the next pass.  
Gamzee outright moaned.


	6. Chapter 6

Karkat stilled again, brain trying to race and crash simultaneously. Gamzee whimpered - fucking _whimpered!_ \- and the Cancer felt as if the decision had been made for him.  
  
He reached up and grabbed the clown's waistband.  
  
Gamzee made another unintelligible noise when the oversized pants slipped over his crotch. Karkat's face burned with the sudden knowledge that _nope, Gamzee does not wear underwear, how bout that_ , and he almost stopped again, hands level with Gamzee's knees. He recovered his wits enough to yank the pants over the Capricorn's shoes, glad the polka-dotted clothing was loose enough for it.  
  
At some point Karkat had ended up kneeling between his friend's legs. His hands traced lightly over the juggalo's thighs, and the mutant shivered when Gamzee moaned again.   
  
Karkat leaned over - crawled up - and kissed him.


	7. Chapter 7

Gamzee smiled into the kiss, running his hands up and down his bEsT FrIeNd's back. The difference in their heights was obvious now, Karkat's hips level with Gamzee's belly and his forehead pressing the clown's brow.  
  
Gamzee hummed gently against the mutant's lips, pausing as his hand brushed Karkat's backside and the Cancer hissed and stiffened against him. Something bulged against the Capricorn's stomach, and BeSt fRiEnD hissed again when a long hand reach between them and brushed against it.  
  
Gamzee rubbed lightly and Karkat arched back, upper body completely separated from the juggalo's. Gamzee grabbed the smaller troll's hip with his free hand and lifted him a little more, gaining better access to what he now realized was Karkat's bulge.  
  
The crab clenched his teeth and braced his arms, determined not to give, but Gamzee's hands were surprisingly deft and it quickly became an uphill battle. A gasp managed to escape him and his eyes snapped open when the clown flicked his tongue against Karkat's jaw. Gamzee just smiled like he was doing his friend a favor.  
  
Maybe he was.

 

 

\--------

 

Karkat groaned as Gamzee ran his palm over the clothed bulge, knobby fingers rippling against the taut fabric. He squeezed his eyes shut and let his head hang, allowing Gamzee the initiative.  
  
The bigger troll radiated warmth and calm, and in the silent, empty lab, it was actually making Karkat feel....relaxed. Huh. Maybe he had a point about mellowing ou _okaythat'sthezipper_.  
  
The Cancer lurched as his friend suddenly unlatched the front of his pants; the crabby troll opened his mouth to protest when the Capricorn's fingers found their way into his boxers and _okay maybe I should just let him get this out of his system. Yeah._


	8. Chapter 8

Karkat had never really considered how big - and deft - the goat's hands were until he was in a position to really **appreciate** it. The Cancer moaned and just settled back, hands falling behind himself for support as he melted into the juggalo's grip.  
  
His backside brushed up against Gamzee's own bulge, and _oh yeah he kind of needs attending to as well_.  
  
The world was suddenly fuzzy and very _warm_ , but Karkat did his best, valiantly trying to reach back to help his friend out. The position was too awkward, however, and he finally just settled for lifting himself on his knees a little, bouncing his clothed ass against his BEST FRIEND's bulge.  
  
Gamzee groaned appreciatively and grabbed Karkat's hip with his other hand, helping the Cancer repeat the motion as his fingers danced over the smaller troll's boxers. Then Gamzee's hand found its way back under the elastic, and Karkat melted into a puddle of goo. He was vaguely aware of the Capricorn's other hand moving him, and now the Cancer was on his back, the juggalo leaning over him with a wide, lazy grin.  
  
Karkat's boxers get pulled down and off with the rest of his pants, struggling a moment over his shoes. Gamzee's warm hand rubs gently over his now-exposed bulge, thumb running over the tip in slow circles. Karkat groaned and arched his back, giving the stoner all the access he could want.  
  
Gamzee purred a little as he knelt over his bEsT FriEnD, gasping slightly when Karkat's small hand wrapped around his bulge, inexpertly pumping. The Cancer glanced into his friend's eyes, apprehensive and afraid that he's going to fuck this up, too.

Gamzee grinned encouragingly, then went back to focusing on the bulge under his fingers. Karkat is larger than even Gamzee, and is covered in nubs and ridges. The juggalo rubbed gently at each bump, earning increasingly strangled squeaks and pauses from the Cancer, until it's all the mutant can do to lightly stroke the bigger troll's length.  
  
The Capricorn doesn't even register the stimulation as a distraction - his whole world right now is making sure Karkat is satisfied fully.  
  
The highblood swirls patterns and circles on the underside of the hard bulge with his thumb, chuckling as the crab groans and falls back, totally limp. Every pump and caress is languid, steadily bringing Karkat to the brink.   
  
Karkat props his chin up to see what the hell his nooksniffer BEST FRIEND is doing, and is met with an expression of quiet but intense concentration, leveled at his crotch.  
  
The troll gulps and lays back down.


	9. Chapter 9

Gamzee's eyes are closed, gray tongue peeping out between thin lips as he calmly continues the motions, soothing and exacerbating at once.  
  
Karkat lays back, uncomfortable with the lack of control, but Gamzee is his BEST FRIEND, and he's willing to give the clown a chance. Besides, at this point he could no more resist than he could punch Bec Noir in the face.  
  
The tips of Gamzee's fingers all press suddenly at Karkat's base, and the Cancer can't hold back; brilliant red fluid spills all over the floor, making the smaller troll curse with rage. Despite the noise, it's still a few minutes before he can peel himself off the concrete and sit up, belatedly realizing that Gamzee hasn't finished yet.  
  
The crab starts to curse himself, but stops when he sees his friend's face. Gamzee is sitting cross-legged on the floor, oblivious to his waning need as he surveys the mutant with mild awe.  
  
Karkat shakes himself out of his stupor and goes to grasp once more at the larger troll's bulge, but is stopped when Gamzee's fingers suddenly swoop in front of his face, then lazily trace through the red liquid on the floor.  
  
"GAMZEE-"  
  
The clown holds up his hand to the other troll. "LoOk BeSt FrIeNd," he says, all delight, "YoU'Re mAdE oF mOtHeRfUcKiNg MiRaClEs."  
  
Karkat's hands make a long-awaited reunion with his skull.  
  
  
But afterward, after the floor is cleaned and Karkat replaces his stained clothes while spitting scathing epithets, after the mutant fruitlessly tries to first finish off his friend, and then force the clown to stop painting himself with the red genetic material; afterwards, Karkat has to admit.  
  
He feels very relaxed.


End file.
